


【All深深】昼颜之三/ - HOSTAGE -

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Fucking at the funeral, Gloves, M/M, Multi, Murder, 有缘者可见, 顶风作案求放过
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 让我将你挟持成为属于我的Hostage
Relationships: all深深 - Relationship, 宥你的明天, 宥深之年, 浩翰深海, 羿往情深
Kudos: 3





	【All深深】昼颜之三/ - HOSTAGE -

**Author's Note:**

> 含12 52 82  
> 都有🚲  
> 另有微微83
> 
> 避雷预警：  
> 重要人物死亡  
> 有“棺头蹦(do)迪(i)”情节  
> 点前请务必深思自身接受程度  
> 本系列12关系病态  
> 12批慎入
> 
> -  
> 不喜勿入  
> OOC是我的  
> 真人无关  
> 上升不可  
> -
> 
> 建议搭配 Billie Eilish - Hostage -食用

-I-

那个短暂的假期  
或是一颗被丢进湖心的石子  
入水时掀起了一湖的涟漪  
可当那石子沉了底  
混入了铺满湖床的石砾  
就再分辨不来  
  
可是对于他们来说  
那一瞬荡起的涟漪  
已经被印上了相纸  
钉在了展览的墙面  
  
李振宁的左耳耳垂上  
多了一颗闪耀的耳钉  
从未打过耳洞的左耳  
在耳钉的四周红肿着  
毛细血管胀满浆与红  
发烫  
  
他对着镜子用酒精棉片擦拭着耳垂  
把耳钉向前推  
用棉片抹过金属与伤口的交界  
牵动着痛觉神经的末梢  
他转了转耳钉  
在心里骂了两声疼  
完成了消毒  
把用过的棉片团成一团扔进纸篓  
  
他盯着镜中人  
  
蓝色发丝的末梢垂在颊边  
带走着些许色素的水  
滴淌出蓝色的狭道  
弯弯曲曲  
从下颌尖坠上大理石的台面  
就这样滴答  
  
直到一只手从身后伸来  
勾过下颌悬着的液滴  
指尖搓着皮肤表面的水痕  
把一缕蓝发撩至耳后  
又向下移动了三个公分  
捏起耳钉的后端  
旋转  
  
”你不是怕疼一直都不愿意打么？“  
钻石被动着旋转  
在白色的顶光下依旧璀璨  
繁复的切割面交替着反射  
是他眼中忽明忽暗的一颗星子  
  
”想打就打了“  
他抬手拨开耳后的手指  
弯下腰去够柜子深处的吹风机  
围在腰间的浴巾被这个动作搞得有些松散凌乱  
  
”更何况，多亏了你，我早就不怕疼了。“  
  
嗡…  
  
吹风机的电机开始了转动  
热风吹起了他额前的碎发  
一丝丝蓝发立在空中飘散  
就像那他们曾一起见过的  
蔚蓝海水中漂舞着的藻类  
  
李汶翰愣怔地看着  
伸手拿过李振宁手中的吹风机  
手指探入李振宁摇摆着的发间  
贴着头皮缓慢地爬行拨弄  


_I wanna be alone_

  
那时他们刚刚结婚  
他也还不曾知道那条颠覆了他们关系的讯息  
  
那时他想要高调的婚礼  
李振宁却不喜  
抵不过撒娇的恳求和肉体的诱惑  
他也就退让了  
他们兴高采烈地计划了蜜月旅行  
他们都喜欢温暖与大海  
一起逃到了太平洋中的岛屿  
  
在那蓝色的天与海之间  
只他们两人  
他们在蓝色中拥吻  
最爱的颜色  
  
他们在白色沙粒间翻滚  
赤裸着沐浴日光  
他把他按在沙与水的交接  
波浪卷起白沫轻触面颊  
回流的海水卷着沙  
藏进他浓密的黑发  
  
他埋在他的身体里  
用尽全力  
他挂在他的身上  
在浪头消失的边缘  
  
海浪向着沙滩远方推进  
他的脸  
在涨潮时  
浸没半边  
像是溺水的飞鸟  
他双目失神  
呛咳  
就要溶进蓝液  
化作浮沫  
散进暮光  
  
他将他的上身抱起  
箍紧  
他没有消失的选项  
他必须和他在一起  
永远  
  
他只恨不得  
这世上  
只剩这一座孤岛  
只剩他两人  


_Alone with you - does that make sense?_

  
“好了，该走了”  
李振宁拔掉了电源线  
马达的转动骤歇  
  
“再原谅我一次，我保证…”  
“你保证？”  
李振宁脚步顿在门边  
白色的浴巾  
铺开在地面  
  
腰间的青痕  
臀上的血印  
还未散  
  
李振宁迈过散乱的浴巾  
转身  
才迈进走廊的一只脚  
就连着身体被拖回  
尾骨磕在洗手台边  
撞着还未愈合的痕  
  
李汶翰跪在他面前  
双手捆住他的双腿  
“你再原谅我一次”  
  
李振宁看向浴室的顶灯  
好亮啊  
又圆  
像那年沙滩边正午的太阳  
却是笔刷画上的虚影  
  
下身被跪在身前的人  
含在嘴里  
印象中  
他从未如此卑微  
  
面对李汶翰  
他已经无法从心理上  
再获取任何快感  
可生理上的感觉  
却只受植物神经支配  
  
他的下体  
在温暖里  
静脉扩张  
涨满了血  
  
感到他的变化  
身前人像是得到了肯定  
或是某种允许  
握住他的腰  
翻过一百八十度  
他的下体贴上冰凉的石面  
渐渐冷却  
  
台边的护手霜  
被挤出成堆  
又几乎尽数  
填塞进了  
他身后的洞穴  
白色凝膏  
被两人的体温  
摩擦成透明  
  
身后人那样兴奋  
停不下的耸动  
手指扣进未愈的淤青  
“我知道你还是爱我的”  
  
“不。我不爱了。”  
他终于  
第一次  
说出了口  
  
他和他在水银中对视  
光滑的照映  
不愿承认的清晰  
他眼中的血丝  
他空洞的瞳仁  
  
肩袖旋转着  
被外力扭曲  
左腕卡进腰椎  
不如再用力些  
再用力些就可以  
让肱骨头脱出  
韧带与筋膜的包围  
失去神经的掌控  
也便不必知觉  
  
未能化作麻木的尖锐  
刺着他撑圆眼皮  
仔细看着镜中那人  
被沉郁扭曲的脸  
他要牢牢记住  
此时  
此刻  
压在他身后  
毫无怜惜  
唯存兽性的  
脸  
  
他想要改变  
  
他曾被爱意回忆拉拽  
禁锢在弗列革騰河心  
与那人一同血水浸染  
在沸腾的赤红中泪啼  
  
爱意被伤痕消磨殆尽  
回忆被恨意燃成灰烬  
他终于遇见岸边来人  
他终于不愿再受他刑  
  
这便是最后了  
他最后的施予  
  
  


-II-

  
要去的是公司的聚会  
休假前的Holiday Party  
一个同事的度假小屋  
夏天常用的  
冬天却少去  
临着海滩  
  
三层的简约别墅  
隐隐能看见屋顶天台  
场景却不是这里的常见  
晾着一排白色的床单  
仿佛异国电视剧  
  
天气还冷  
从车里下来  
哪怕穿着厚厚的外套  
都被温差激得一抖  
  
搓着手冲进门  
却发现没什么人  
再走了两步  
才发现人都聚在后院露台上烧烤  
热火朝天  
  
李汶翰很感兴趣  
脱了外套向沙发上一扔  
就跑向后院  
李振宁顺手捡起那件灰色的外套  
发现自己的条件反射  
无奈叹气  
  
他不知自己为何会游荡到这里  
明明只是去帮李汶翰挂个外套  
或许是想起了在门外看见的景  
不知不觉的走上了别墅的天台  
  
天台上风并不大  
阳光也很和煦  
拉着几根线  
上面晒着几条白色的床单  
纯白的  
柔软的  
在那飘荡  
也不知是主人家故意留下的  
还是单纯忘了收  
  
他把李汶翰的外套摊开  
挂在旁边一个干净立柱上  
无意识地整理  
拽着衣角展平  
又牵着衣角  
呆呆地望着床单飞起  
  
一个高挑的人影  
拨开一条条纯白的布帘  
向他走来  
那人笑得矜持却不疏远  
黑色短发伴着纯白纷飞  
露出清俊的额与眼  
那人向他伸出手  
“你好，我是陈宥维。”  


_I wanna steal your soul_

  
陈宥维说自己是个作家  
不知不觉  
他们在天台吹起了风  
  
天台的风景也并非极好  
只有厚云在远方堆积  
被风卷着翻滚  
海岸是空荡的  
白沫击碎礁滩  
  
有时他们的对话被风声掐断  
少了一句  
又或断断续续  
却不在意  
扑面的海风咸腥  
所有发丝都被拂走  
他身边的人也像风  
话语舒适又柔和  
半长的刘海散乱  
看海的模样  
像是迷途少年  
有着莫名让人相信的魔力  
  
他不知道  
自己为何讲起了一个朋友的故事  
一个被禁锢在婚姻里  
无法逃离的朋友的故事  
“你的朋友想结束这个故事吗？”  
“他...大概想吧。”  
  
暂停的风  
空中飘来烟气  
灌进鼻腔糊在了嗅丝末端  
揉着阻塞的鼻尖他转身离去  
左手手腕被捉住  
按在新生的红痕上  
痛呼  
  
“抱歉”  
“没关系”  
“你朋友，是真的想要结束吗？”  
他没有回答  
只是揉着左手手腕  
离开了天台的门  
  
他坐在露台嘈杂的人声中微笑  
望着眼前举杯嬉笑的对话出神  
一个堆满食物的盘子放到膝头  
那边是李汶翰被炭火烤干的脸  
  
“觉得无聊了？”  
“没有”  
他淡淡的回应  
满面疏离  
  
“啊，怎么突然冷起来了，我得去把外套穿上”  
“我去给你拿”  
“这点小事我还是能做的，你先吃东西。外套在哪儿？”  
“在天台”  
“等我回来”  
  
他望了一眼他离去的背影  
他总是看着他离去的背影  
遍体鳞伤躺在地上的时候  
泪水满面痛难自已的时候  
  
他低头看向圆盘  
烤熟的虾蜷曲着须尾  
凝实的白里透着红  
一只只堆叠在一起  
黑目望天  
  
是不是  
有一点  
像他自己  
  
他拎起一只虾尾  
  
“咚”  
眼尾黑影划过  
重物撞击地面的闷响  
此起彼伏的尖叫  
  
他放下虾  
抬起头  
  
“咣当”  
圆盘翻倒  
红虾四散  
  
他的双腿被钉死  
四肢灌铅  
他的眼睛虽看见  
可视野割裂  
无法串联  
  
躺在那里的人  
是谁？  
面容很熟悉  
应该是他认识的人  
  
那地上蔓延开的  
是什么？  
颜色比他盘中的虾  
更要鲜艳  
  
他的肩膀被涌动的旁人冲撞  
震动中  
信息处理的中心上线  
还没得出结论  
却已经操控起身体  
跑动  
跪倒  
探手  
冰凉  
  
鼻梁笔直  
鼻尖下的手指  
再未被热流吹息  
  
“叫救护车！”  
“CPR有没有用？”  
“他还有没有心跳？”  
  
嘈杂  
尽是无用的嘈杂  
他理了理他的发  
收手  
  
红  
刺目的  
暗到发黑的  
温热的  
红  
  
没有雷鸣  
没有闪电  
毫无预警  
堆积的厚云  
被戳漏了口  
倾盆  
  
雨一瞬将他浇透  
血在他掌心化开  
清水掺了劣质红颜料似的  
流出掌纹  
  
他合上了他的眼  
  
他们不敢挪动李汶翰的身体  
毕竟是需要警察调查的可能他杀  
脚步忽而拥走  
又忽而拥至  
五颜六色的伞撑满后院  
  
有一柄伞是透明的  
  
他看见  
在隔着人潮的对面  
微弱的光透过伞面  
提亮了那人的脸  
黑色的半长刘海  
散乱着贴  
防水外套挂在肩头  
那人正对着他笑  
  
那人的表情是那么温柔  
眼神交汇时向他点了头  
他看到那人的嘴唇动了  
【不用谢】  
  
伴着三字唇语  
他在透明伞面的反光中  
看到了暴雨下的天台  
无人理睬的床单  
无精打采的沉坠  
天台上白巾纷飞间初遇的迷惘青年  
待被打破的虚象  
  
纯白  
也是裹尸布的色彩  
青年  
骑着苍白骏马的  
青年  
交换的话语  
与死神的交易  
  
陈宥维  


_And hide you in my treasure chest_

-III-

  
他机械地整理着衣柜  
脑子里不停回想着那日的场景  
和那天那个最后的背影  
  
过去几天里数次坐在冰冷的桌前  
面对光照  
和铁桌对面的问讯  
他的思绪也从未离开过  
那个场景  
  
或许因为回忆的次数过多  
记忆开始偏离  
他的记忆里李汶翰踏进一片光幕  
而不是连接露台的门  
他的记忆里他吃了一只虾  
从李汶翰递来的盘子里  
胃液仔细消化着蛋白的滋味  
结束回忆时冲进洗手间  
扒在水池的边缘  
翻涌出空荡的酸液  
  
冷水洗去灼烧的滋味  
他用毛巾擦去水珠  
看着镜子  
摸着左手手腕的淤青  
想起最后那日镜中的  
他的脸  
又有些隐隐地作呕  
厌弃自己的怀念  
  
不是已经下定决心？  
  
他扔下毛巾  
走回衣柜前  
他拿出他们登记时的那套西服  
一个的匣子滚落在地  
  
匣子有搭扣却未上锁  
仿佛知道无人会发现  
又仿佛在期待被发现  
  
他坐在地上掀开金属搭扣  
满匣的纸条  
大小不一  
  
最大的一张展开  
上面画着像是遗传图谱一样的树图  
李汶翰的名字写在最底端  
向上是他的父母  
再向上是祖父母  
祖父旁有几个兄弟的分叉  
最右侧的分叉下  
子女的一栏写着李镇平  
这三个字又被一条单线从正中滑过  
旁边标识了Missing  
  
他把纸条一一铺开  
潦草的笔迹有些难辨  
他看到了自己的名字  
列在等式的一端  
【李镇平=李振宁？】  
  
【叔叔？】  
【不可能】  
【竟然是真的】  
【不能让他们知道】  
  
DNA检测报告的碎片  
压在匣底  
日期隐约是婚后  
又在一角纸片  
看见近亲的字样  
  
他想起自己在孤儿院长大的曾经  
想起和李汶翰的相遇  
想起婚后态度的骤变  
想起愈演愈烈的暴行  
  
他把纸片一片片拾起  
捧着匣子走进洗手间  
翻扬手腕  
纸片悠悠飘落  
没进水里  
像那个大雪冬夜里  
在他们眼前  
融化于窗边的白雪  
  
他按下冲水的按钮  
盯着旋涡  
对着纸片上的  
【我爱他】  
【我不会放手】  
【我又打了他】  
【我为什么控制不住自己】  
【可是我爱他】  
轻声说  
“懦夫”  
  
“再见”  
  
他的手里攥着最后的一张纸条  
【  
若那一日 肉湮体灭  
唯愿不过 化沙成石  
与你一同 永远留在  
那片蔚蓝 浩瀚深海  
】  


-IV-

_I don't know what feels true_  
_But this feels right so stay a sec_

  
正式告别的那天来的太快  
他机械地流泪  
机械地拥抱  
机械地道谢  
来去的人都是一般  
被虚化模糊的脸  
  
当人群皆尽散去  
窄迫的小房间里  
只剩一圈干枯的花篮  
  
百合丛中  
黑白像后  
玻璃盖下  
他看着他  
容颜完整  
鼻挺唇红  
  
他的手  
覆在他脖子的正上方  
轻轻拂过  
他侧过头  
左耳贴着他的唇  
隔着玻璃加空气的厚度  
远远地贴着  
  
半晌  
掌内的肌腱  
一根根抽紧  
抓着  
掐着  
想要掐上他的脖子  
却只抓到空气  
最终  
只得蜷缩成拳  
  
咣  
咣  
咣  
  
三声  
狠狠砸下  
百合抖落粉粒  
画像翻倒落地  
扣着  
  
一双黑色手套  
轻轻把相框捡起  
抹了浮灰  
摆好  
扶正  
  
黑亮的皮鞋  
绕着玻璃棺边缘  
停在李振宁身后  
拉起他锤红的左手  
抵在唇边  
轻轻吹气  
“后悔了？”  
  
李振宁右手  
蹭着透明的拐角  
留下模糊的纹印  
他没有回头  
  
“不后悔”  
  
外面正在下雪  
男人的外套上还沾着未化的冰晶  
他被男人抱上玻璃棺时  
看到了门

门外  
白茫的一片  
雪花被风裹挟着  
顺时针画圆  
他觉得自己就像其中的一粒雪  
在逃不离的圆圈里画圆  
  
玻璃下安静沉睡的  
是他第一圈的终点  
面前托着他下颌的  
是新一圈的起跑线  
  
肃穆的黑色外套  
歪斜着挂在百合花尖  
压塌了花蕊折了花茎  
扣到颈间的纽扣  
正被缓缓解开  
领口真的太紧了  
那人不紧不慢的动作  
抑制着他的呼吸  
  
手套的皮质细腻  
却终究没有人类的温度  
带着门外的寒气  
蹭着他的喉结  
游离又挑逗着  
滑进领口  
  
仿佛剩余的纽扣不值得温柔对待  
在解开第一颗后  
那双手便肆无忌惮地流连在他胸前  
尚未解开的纽扣脱了线  
  
被皮革手套掐住乳首的感觉很微妙  
不属于生物又近似生物的触感  
细腻又粗粝  
几个摩擦便麻痒着发胀  
他向后撑住玻璃  
又挺胸向那人凑近了些  
那人却抽出了手  
改去揉搓他充血的腿间  
  
隔着西裤又隔着皮革  
触感并不强烈  
他想伸手去解开皮带  
却被那人拦截  
  
“趴下”  
那人说  
  
他刚想从玻璃上跳下  
那人的右手便搭上了肩  
  
“就趴在这上面”  
  
他停顿了几秒  
便翻过了身  
翻过身的他眼前  
正对着李汶翰再不会睁开的双眼  
他的嘴唇贴着玻璃  
对着再不会说话的唇  
他的身体却从胸以下向上弯弓  
臀部高高翘起  
  
黑色的手套  
钻入腰与皮带间的一点空隙  
从左摸到右又停留在中间  
透过西裤布料的起伏  
能看到手指忙碌的痕迹  
  
他没有抑制呻吟  
  
如果此时有人路过门外  
便能听得二楚一清  
他故意叫的很大声  
哪怕在他身体里的  
只是裹着牛皮的手指  
他甚至想要叫得更大声一点  
最好连去到了另一个世界的人  
都能听见  
他要全部展示出来  
他的痛苦  
他的愉悦  
他的恨  
他的爱  
他的  
不存在的  
后悔  
  
悲伤混杂着报复的快感  
他看着李汶翰的脸  
被那人的手指做到高潮  
西裤前湿了大片  
面前的那片玻璃  
被他的指印唇印哈气与泪水  
蹭得昏暗  
  
还不够  
  
他拖着虚软的腿落到地面  
解开皮带  
脱掉裤子  
踢到花边  
  
他把脸埋进手臂  
手臂架在被他蹭花的盖上  
两腿分立着  
向那人敞开  
  
“操我，陈宥维，这是回礼。”  
  
过了许久  
他的身体因为低温有些颤抖时  
他听到了一声低笑  
“我帮你，可不是为了这个。”  
  
他再一次感受到了皮革的触碰  
大约只有指尖  
肩袖  
肩胛  
脊旁  
腰窝  
臀沟  
股后  
膝弯  
跟腱  
身体麻了半边  
  
他感受到了来自背后的审视  
仿佛自身是冰块上的一条鱼  
买主估量着质感衡量着味道  
“当首付倒还勉强合格”  
  
拉链轻响  
热度冲进臀间  
感官嚷着疼痛  
心底却呼着愉悦  
  
身后的撞击并不很猛烈  
温柔地轻缓地磨过敏感点  
快感在肠壁深处叠加  
他想碰碰自己的下体  
可他忍住了  
双手紧扣着透明盖子的边缘  
  
“我恨你”  
轻声地呢喃  
对着玻璃  
不知道在说给谁听  
  
“我恨你”  
“我恨你”  
“我恨你”  
“我恨你”  
“我恨你”  
  
呢喃渐响  
化作高呼  
掺杂进肉体碰撞的闷声  
盖过抽泣  
  
“你做的很好，说出来，把想说的都说出来”  
陈宥维在摆动中凑近他的耳边  
按着他的肩膀  
大衣边缘刮过他赤裸的腿侧  
  
“你为什么….嗯….不告诉我？”  
“为什么…呜…为什么接受不了还要把我捆在身边？”  
“呼…为什么打我？”  
“为什么…为什么要用我来发泄？”  
“为什么？李汶翰？！为什么？你他妈凭什么？…….”  
  
积累到顶点的情感  
伴着再没机会出口的质问倾泻  
满到溢出的快感  
胀满了下腹  
一点点滑出半软的前端  
  
陈宥维松开了他  
任由他无法支撑的身体滑倒花间  
陈宥维看着他失神泪流的眼  
射在了他的额间  
白色半透明的浊液  
从他的鬓角坠落粉白曲瓣  
很美  
  
陈宥维整理了衣衫  
从大衣口袋中掏出笔记  
走到门口  
靠着门框  
望着漫天坠落的鹅毛  
笔尖飞速滑动  
  
“为什么……我曾爱上你……”  
室内传来  
最后一声  
叹息  


-V-

_Gold on your fingertips_  
_Fingertips against my cheek_  
_Gold leaf across your lips_  
_Kiss me until I can't speak_

  
园厅的穹顶漏下微光  
他曾经的爱人就在他的身旁  
在那直径不足20公分的小小罐子里  
白玉的盖子被打磨得无一点瑕疵  
映射着玫瑰花窗的颜色  
七彩的光  
  
他伸手揭开那方圆盖  
把右手缓缓地  
缓缓地没入那一罐钙质的凝结  
这是几天前还陪在他身边的丈夫  
他在他身上留下的伤痕还未退  
却已经化成了  
这一捧细灰  
  
他握起一把爱人骨灰  
抬起手  
细碎的颗粒自他的指缝流泻  
颗粒间碰撞的声音微不可闻  
他盯着  
那几缕灰白色的溪流  
自觉仿佛置身尼亚加拉大瀑布之下  
听湍流撞击黑岩  
砸出深凹的空洞  
溅起雪白的飞花  
  
更细的颗粒又不下坠  
悬浮在空气中  
做着布朗运动散开  
阳光下  
像一只只无思的草履虫  
肆意着顽劣的舞蹈  
  
他伸出食指  
探入那抹光  
摇晃着手指  
逗弄着微尘  
他想起与李汶翰初识时他的笑颜  
他不论说什么都总是能逗得他笑  
就像他这仅剩的  
还愿意陪他逗趣的  
微尘  
  
“深深”

他不必看  
也知道声音的主人是谁  
软糯掺着南方的口音  
那简单几笔便刻进他心脏搏动的声音

“深深，你……还好吗？我那天没找到机会…”

他放下手  
将圆盖覆回  
双手抱起圆罐  
回头微笑

“新新，陪我去一个地方好嘛？”

“哦，好，没问题。深深你要去哪里？”

-

一片无际蔚蓝的海

冬日月份里  
阳光仍然炙烈

他和他飘在波涛的中央  
关闭了发动机的白船  
向四方摇摆  
不远处还能隐约看到海岸  
空无一人的白色沙滩

“就这里吧”

白色的瓷罐  
摆上白色的船头  
白色的圆盖  
丢进白色的浪头  
白色的灰沙  
融入白色的日光

蓝色海面与蓝色天空之间  
颗粒漫天  
海风掀起的沙暴  
飞向晴空  
终又在远方下坠  
沉入海水  
或许会被洋流卷走  
或许会被游鱼吞入  
希望  
会被海浪带回岸边  
停留在那片白沙滩  
如他所愿

“咚”  
白色的瓷罐跌进海水  
晃晃悠悠地隐没黑暗

李振宁举起自己的左手  
握住无名指根的婚戒  
用力地  
已经戴了太久  
戒圈和皮肤生在了一起  
旋转与磨蹭  
撕扯着皮肉  
最靠近心脏的手指  
被拔除束缚时  
电击般的疼痛  
划过手臂内侧  
心律跳乱节拍

他攥着婚戒  
捂着胸口蹲坐  
他从裤子的口袋  
掏出另一枚婚戒  
他闭着眼  
不去看戒圈内侧的铭文  
便可以假装它们从未存在  
他把右手伸出船舷  
手掌朝下  
张开手指

戒指在空中相撞  
发出微弱的哀嚎  
他忍不住睁眼  
只看到贵金属折射的最后一缕日光  
和溅起的  
微不足道的  
两朵水花

下唇干裂着掺着齿印  
他瞪大着双眼  
盯着水花消失的地方  
不愿眨眼

温热的手掌抚上他的耳侧  
轻轻的用力  
他的僵如木偶的身体  
笔直地向左倾倒  
靠上宽厚的肩头  
他的右手还张着  
维持着松手那刻的姿态

“深深，你太累了，睡一觉吧。”

他感受着左耳传来的热意  
合上了眼  
透明的水迹  
跨过鼻梁的阻隔  
流向脸的另一侧  
无声

黄嘉新直直地坐着  
他甚至不曾侧头  
光照地太久  
眼前的景象开始恍惚  
水波冲撞的节律  
像是儿时催眠的歌声

他的思绪随着摇晃的船身乱窜  
他想起了他们在此之前的见面  
林中木屋的缠绵  
他想起离别前  
李振宁玩着他的耳垂  
闹着说他的耳钉好看  
自己也要戴

他问他  
你没有耳洞怎么戴

他翻身把他压在下方  
揉着自己的耳垂说  
你给我打一个就有了

他们站在卫生间的镜前  
用带来的酒精消了毒  
他在看到酒精的时候甚至认为他是早有预谋

他帮他揉红左侧的耳垂  
变得滚烫而麻木  
他却突然说怕疼  
非要干点别的分散注意力  
腿便缠上了他的腰

他从来都禁不起他的挑逗

他含住他的唇瓣直到他们都无法呼吸  
他的下体耸入温暖的还存留着精液的的甬道  
他的腰被紧紧夹住仿佛唯一的支撑  
他却在他高潮前的一刻停止

他在不满的哼声中拿起耳钉  
他用尖锐金属穿破他的耳垂  
他用舌尖舐去溢出的血珠  
他在他的痛呼中一撞到底

他把他紧紧地拥在怀中  
他的耳钉替他将他标记  
他在他身上留下了伤  
他的独一无二的印迹

他们无声的约定

“吻我，新新。吻我。”

有序回声中突然插入的无序  
他从回忆中醒来捧起他的脸  
干燥掺杂咸腥的吻

海天之间只他两人  
孤独地  
一起  
拥紧彼此  
禁锢成圈  
逃不走了  
心

_Gold's fake and real love hurts_  
_And nothing hurts when I'm alone_  
_When you're with me and we're alone_  
  
  
高层公寓里  
陈宥维坐在沙发上  
蜷缩在沙发一角的黑影动了动  
向外伸开双臂  
喉咙深处传来呜咽  
陈宥维拍了拍自己的膝盖  
“明明，过来”  
那团黑影就靠了过来  
伏在他的膝头  
脸侧着滑动

“乖”  
  
墙上挂着一幅海报  
素色的书面

《猫》  
陈宥维

**让我将你挟持**  
**成为属于我的**  
**Hostage**

  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *英文歌词出自 Billie Eilish - Hostage -  
> *使用的部分歌词大意  
> 我渴望孤独  
> 和你在一起的孤独  
> 我想要盗走你的灵魂  
> 藏进我的私人宝匣
> 
> 我已经分不出什么是真实  
> 但这一刻像是真实  
> 那就请你多停留一秒
> 
> 请用你金色的指尖  
> 轻抚我的面庞  
> 请用你金叶般的唇瓣  
> 堵住我不停说话的唇
> 
> 黄金可能是假  
> 真爱总是伤痛  
> 但当我孤独时  
> 当我和你在一起孤独时  
> 便不会再痛


End file.
